hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Latel
Aiden Latel is an award winning actor. Prior to his acting career he was a male model, a career he never mentions, nor officially retired from. He has won awards for his outstanding acting skills. Early Life Aiden Latel was born on December 14th 1994. He has two parents and two younger siblings. Career In 2013, Aiden Latel began his acting career by starring as Aubrey in Aubrey and Me. The romance drama film became an instant success, with outstanding reviews for its unique storyline and beautifully acted scenes. Aiden acted alongside former child model Ethan Hunt and a variety of new actresses, including Freya Tovia, in the film. He later said that it had been the best experience of his life so far. Before starring in the film, little is known about his career, but people managed to find hidden away images of what seems to be Aiden modelling. They are generally unknown pictures and some are on off copies, being sold around in the dark and hidden market. It is well known that he filmed several audition tapes of him acting as a variety of characters and posted them to his website. The casting directors for Aubrey and Me saw the videos and had decided to give him the role as Aubrey instantly. Although he auditioned, the role had already been his. After the success of Aubrey and Me it was confirmed that there would be a sequel, Aubrey and Joshua, and filming began in August 2013. Success After starring in Aubrey and Me, he became known as an instant icon. When describing him a review, one uneasy to please reviewer said, "He's as magical as his character Aubrey is. You listen to him speaking in an interview and your heart stops, you want him to be your angel, your ''angel. He is amazing, he's so unreal it's unreal". Aiden's co-stars such as Freya Tovia and Melanie Simz have praised his "beautiful personality". He instantly gathered a group of followers who follow him for his handsome, magical beauty. The followers are a variety of genders and ages. When speaking about his success, Aiden has said that he is "flattered and shocked" by the response that he had. As he answers questions over his success his voice often becomes even more magical. Awards *'Best Actor (M&A Awards 2013), Won. *'Best Cast '(M&A Awards 2013), Won. *'''Best Newcomer Actor (M&A Awards 2013), Nominated. *'Best Newcomer Celebrity '(M&A Awards 2013), Nominated. *'Best Romance Pairing' (M&A Awards 2013), Won. *'Most Awards Recieved 2013 '(M&A Awards 2013), Won. Personal Life Aiden Latel is known for his outstanding personality, sweet, magical, like a handsome protector for all. He supports charities, his fans, and has often been seen helping those who fall over in the street or in the middle of the road. As a child he was run over by a lorry and has said that it inspired him to assure others were safe from this happening to them, "I fell down and the lorry ran over me - I don't want it to happen to someone else as innocent as I was". Despite his outstanding instant success due to his talent, looks, and voice, he remains a down to earth and charming man that people find it easy to connect to.